Clan Ageru
This medium-sized farming clan contributes a very significant proportion of the Archipelago's food supply. They are also known for producing excellent Soulswords. History Clan Ageru's lineage goes back to before the founding of the Empire, making them one of the older clans of the Archipelago. It is said that the Ageru's leading family are descended from Gestheru, a hero of old who aided in the unification of the Dasaka race and overthrowing of the male warlords. According to the histories of the time, Gestheru then made her sword into a plough and bestowed it upon a Dashi, commanding her to go out and till the fields to feed the Archipelago, and since then, farming has been the clan's signature trade. Over the years, the Ageru have almost invariably supported the Rora and her armies, both politically and economically; their mastery of the fields has proven a wise investment, allowing them to grow to comfortable size and wealth. Their military contribution has been dominated by Soulswords, who make up a majority of Ageru Menti; others are known to joke that this can be put down to so much time spent with sickles and scythes. Ageru Soulswords are valued highly, however, and an officer is always pleased to have one under her command. Lands The Ageru own considerable tracts of land on Odaiba, stretching all the way to the foothills of Mount Koshiki, where the volcanic soil makes for the richest harvests. Ageru land is mostly covered in fields, pastures and plantations; among the Ageru they are known as the 'Acres of Green and Gold'. Ageru Dashi work tirelessly at them, knowing that the better they care for their lands, the more richly nature will reward them in turn. Their countryside is dotted with small clusters of buildings: the farmers' homesteads. They generally consist of the resident Dashi's cottage, and among other things workshops, stables, barns, and the occasional windmill for grinding flour. At the heart of Ageru land lies Mahuika Hall, the ancestral home of the Toroshu. It is built upon the larger of two tall hills, being reached by a viaduct from the smaller, and is a beautiful example of old Dasaka architecture. The 'Hall' itself is the vaulted centre of the building, lined with intricate wood-carvings, and houses Gestheru's Seat; it is here that the Toroshu holds court, and it is considered the spiritual home of all Ageru. Commerce The large Dashi population of the Ageru are almost all farmers of one sort or another; they produce not only copious amounts of various fruits, grains, vegetables and livestock, but over the years have also begun to grow more luxury crops such as wine and tea-leaves in their vineyards and plantations. Their production is not restricted to food; bamboo and flax, for example, are also harvested by diligent Ageru Dashi. The clan's plentiful harvests are taken to market by its Saihoko members, who act both as couriers and merchants for the produce. Ageru Ringti are not exempt from their clan's passion for food; in fact, one might say they feel it most strongly. A great many of them make a living by turning the Dashi's raw produce into delicious foods as bakers, brewers, cooks, and chefs - and many more professions besides. Many a delicacy of Dasaka cuisine has been invented by Ageru's resourceful Ringti. Politics and Tradition Tradition, honour, and the old ways are very important to the Ageru; as an old clan, they have a lot of history and do not forget it in a hurry. They are typically conservative, almost always staunch supporters of the Umbralines, and tend to eschew the use of new technology for farming purposes, no matter how much easier it might make things. They do not oppose change itself, however; more the forgetting of old principles that it so often entails. The position of Toroshu is a hereditary one among the Ageru. The firstborn daughter of the incumbent Toroshu is her heir; if no such daughter is available, however, various succession laws come into effect, often ending in a meritocratic choosing of a new Toroshu (though so far they have always been a close blood relative of the previous one. The clan also has a Steward, a member of the Dashi caste who is responsible for the overseeing of the clan's farms. Notable Individuals *Kilanya (kill-LAHN-ya), Toroshu of Clan Ageru * Nalano (na-LAH-no), First Son of Clan Ageru *Tazera (ta-ZAIR-ah), Lieutenant to Commodore Ayiwah *Dakte (DAHK-tay), estranged minor male noble *Nahila (nah-HEEL-ah), captain of the Mahuika Hall Guard *Enali (en-NAH-lee), young Menti sent on the Kanohi Dragon expedition * Viitkha * Tamachan Trivia *Clan Ageru was created by Ghosthands. *The name 'Ageru' is effectively a Kentoku-styling of the Latin word 'ager', meaning 'field'.